


Suitable Situation

by LostInNightmares



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Tease, Doggy Style, Lab Sex, M/M, Making Out, Peter Parker Swears, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Suit Kink, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInNightmares/pseuds/LostInNightmares
Summary: Tony has a thing for Peter’s suit. Peter has a thing for having sex in Tony’s lab.It’s a win-win situation.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 92





	Suitable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. Enjoy.

Peter had been in the lab working on the new suit for a while. He had no concept of time in here, and could get lost for hours tinkering away. 

Which is exactly what happened.

By the time Peter felt that he was done modifying his suit, he was shocked to see that 7 hours had passed.   
  
“Peter,” a voice whined from behind the closed door.

“Tony, I just finished. All I have to do is try it on,” Peter tisked.

Peter carefully peeled his clothes off and began to pull on the new suit. It was a little tighter than he expected, but he was going for a more aerodynamic fit. He wriggled parts of his body, getting a feel for the new material and how it stretched. He could sense that the door was opening, and turned to see Tony peeking his head in.

“Don’t mind me, please keep doing what you’re doing,” Tony grinned, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Peter shook his head silently, and continued to stretch in the new suit. 

Tony sat himself on a counter and Peter felt hot under his gaze. 

“What do you think?” Peter said mischievously, knowing full well that Tony had a thing for the suit. 

“Well, it’s nice,” Tony said, his eyes wandering over the younger man’s body.

“Oh is that all? Maybe I should keep working on it,” Peter sighed, beginning to take it off. 

“Well, wait, I didn’t say that,” Tony started, “You should come over here so I can get a better look.”

Peter could feel the corners of his lips turn into a smile as he casually walked over to Tony. 

“Is this a good view,” Peter asked coyly.

Tony could hardly mask his excitement and nodded slowly as he looked over Peter’s body, seeing how the clothing stuck to his skin, not leaving much to the imagination. In this lighting, Tony could see each muscle perfectly defined under the thin material. His ass was firm, and he had a tasteful bulge between his legs that Tony just wanted in his mouth. 

“How does the material feel?” 

Peter pushed himself between Tony’s legs and placed his hands on the counter next to the older man’s thighs. The small space between them made the sexual tension in the room feel more obvious. The more that Peter thought about being between Tony's legs, the more his body began to heat up. Peter really liked getting what he wanted. So he decided to pull his signature look. 

Tony’s breath hitched as the brunette looked up at him. His eyelashes fanned perfectly over his golden eyes, and he had the most delicious look on his face. Peter gently bit on his bottom lip and held his gaze with the man in front of him.

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and slowly ran his fingers down his back, feeling the suit’s ribbed surface against his fingertips. He felt a shudder go through his body as he continued to glide his hand across Peter’s toned body, stopping at the base of the younger man’s spine. 

“It feels really nice,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, gently pulling the lobe into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

Tony’s hot breath against him sent a wave of heat through Peter’s body, and his cock instantly reacted to the gentle touches and nibbling sensation. He couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied that his plan worked so well. 

Tony snaked a hand down towards Peter’s crotch and caressed Peter through the tight material while sucking lightly on his neck. 

Peter bucked his hips forward and released a small whimper at the contact. 

Tony took this as an indication to continue, and began palming him more roughly. Peter craved the friction and dragged his hips against Tony’s hand desperately. He squeezed the older man’s thighs and Tony moaned against Peter’s skin. 

Tony pulled Peter up into his lap and cupped his ass, pressing his lips firmly against Peter’s. Peter rolled his hips forward into the building erection in Tony’s pants, and moaned quietly against his lips. He gently nipped at Tony’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older man parted his lips and allowed Peter’s tongue to explore. The brunette meshed his tongue with Tony’s, and traced along his teeth that felt like smooth porcelain. They sighed into eachother's mouths, and Peter let Tony's scent fill his nostrils. 

The brush of stubble against Peter’s face and the bruising of his lips made him crave more. He pushed Tony’s shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor. Tony pressed their bodies together, relishing in the feeling of the suit dragging against his bare skin. 

Peter wrapped his arms loosely around Tony’s neck and started to grind into the older man’s lap.

“Don’t make me beg,” Peter breathed into his ear, running one hand lazily along his back and the other pulling on the hairs at the base of his skull. He could feel Tony's skin shudder underneath of him.

“Be hotter if you did,” Tony smirked.

Peter pushed Tony’s shoulders down, and the contact of his bare back on the cool counter made sent chills through him, and site of the younger man straddling his waist was just damn sinful. 

Peter captured one of Tony’s nipples in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it, sucking on it and letting it pop out of his mouth while the other hand tweaked the neglected nipple. 

“Mm that feels good,” Tony said, biting back a moan as the rough texture of Peter’s gloved hand shot pleasure through his body.   
  
Tony grabbed onto Peter's wrist, and rubbed his thumb along the textured material, wondering what it would feel like wrapped around his dick.

Peter planted sloppy kisses down Tony’s tanned abdomen, stopping every so often to bite and redden the sun kissed skin. He then grabbed Tony’s hand and placed it over his crotch as his cock strained through the tight fabric. 

“Grab it.”

Tony couldn’t help but moan as he brushed his fingers against the Peter’s clothed dick, and grabbed it, squeezing it gently through the suit. 

Peter let out a throaty moan, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tony’s pants. He carefully rimmed the material, his fingers just barely brushing against the smooth skin of Tony’s head.

He then shoved the clothing down and pressed kisses into the shaft of his cock, bringing the skin gently into his mouth before moving further down. He swirled his tongue around the head, letting it bounce freely as it left his mouth before capturing it again. He continued to tease the swollen organ while moving one hand back to Tony’s pert nipples, and letting the other one cup Tony's sack. He wrapped his hand around the older man's erection and let his fingers brush against the skin, watching Tony desperately grind into his hand. He sucked on Tony's cock and bobbed his head while running his hand along the shaft. He could feel Tony's thighs tremble beside him. 

Tony kept squeezing at the younger man’s cock, feeling the bulge grow with each tense of his hand. Tony ran his hand to and from Peter’s erection, feeling along his balls and taint, pausing to press a finger into Peter’s tight asshole. 

“I want you in me,” Peter moaned, pushing his ass into Tony’s touch.

“Oh really?” Tony teased, rubbing his finger in circular motions. 

“I wanna feel your cock throbbing inside of me Tony please,” Peter whined.

Tony sat forward and peeled the suit off of Peter, letting him kick off the bottom half onto the floor. He presented his fingers in front of Peter, who took them into his mouth without question. He wrapped his tongue around the digits and thoroughly coated them. When Tony pulled them from his mouth, a trail of saliva fell from his lips. 

Tony pressed his fingers into the tight ring of heat, gently scissoring Peter open until he could comfortably fit both up to the knuckle. He withdrew the fingers and instructed Peter to get onto his knees. Tony positioned himself in front of Peter and spit into his hole, watching it pucker. 

He thrusted his fingers back inside of the smaller man and spit in him again, running his tongue around the stretched skin as he spread his fingers.

“Fuck Tony please, more,” Peter begged. 

Tony jerked his cock, and rubbed his head against Peter, pushing it slowly into him.

Peter arched his back and steadied himself on his elbows.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips and pushed himself deeper into the younger man. He squeezed the supple skin and bit his lip as a low moan sat in his throat.

“Fuck Peter you’re so hot and tight,” he groaned, now buried balls deep. 

Peter began to rock himself against Tony, adjusting to his girth.

“Can I move Pete?” Tony asked.

“Mhm,” Peter said, almost breathless. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulder and kept his other hand firmly planted on Peter’s hip, and began to thrust deep into the brunette. 

“Haah, fuck Tony,” Peter cried, shoving his face into the counter, feeling his lips drag against the cool smooth surface as his mouth hung open. 

Tony released deep throaty moans as he began to thrust harder into Peter, his balls slapping against the younger man.

“You feel so fucking good,” Tony growled, smacking Peter’s ass.

Peter bucked his hips backwards at the contact, and could feel Tony’s head brush against his prostate.

“Mmmf harder!” He cried, muffled by the counter beneath him. 

“Fuck,” Tony moaned, striking his ass again.

Peter cried out, and pushed himself harder against Tony to hit his sweet spot again. 

“Such a little slut for me,” Tony groaned, pushing his palms hard against Peter’s lower back, thrusting into him uncontrollably. 

Peter quickly grabbed his cock and began to pump it roughly as Tony pounded into him. He could feel waves of heat building inside of his abdomen, getting stronger and stronger with each thrust. As his cock twitched, he clenched against Tony rhythmically. 

“Fuck Pete, I’m gonna come,” Tony cried, his thrusts becoming sloppy. 

Peter jerked himself harder as Tony slammed into his prostate repeatedly, leaving Peter a crying mess beneath Tony.

The older man came in short, hot spurts, filling Peter. 

Peter soon spilled his own seed into his hand, letting it dribble out of his sore head.

“I really love that suit Peter,” Tony said, pulling himself off of Peter. 

“I really love fucking in the lab,” Peter smirked. 


End file.
